


Only you may touch me

by nihonhistory



Series: Aced it [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Cuddles, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihonhistory/pseuds/nihonhistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is on a buisness trip and Merlin misses him losts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you may touch me

**Author's Note:**

> it's not betaed so all the mistakes are mine

“Morning, Merlin!” Gwen greeted him cheerfully as always.

Merlin only grumbled some sort of reply and turned another page of the transcript he was currently proofreading.

Gwen shot him a curious glance and put up her coat.

“What’s the matter? Did someone spit in your coffee this morning?”

Merlin almost had to fight a smile, almost…

“Hope not.” He muttered and marked an error in the transcription.

“Okay, spill. Now!” She said sternly and lightly kicked him under the table.

Merlin sighed and gave up on the reading since it became clear that he wouldn’t get anything done properly until Gwen was satisfied.

“It’s Arthur…” – “What’s Arthur? He’s still in Prague, isn’t he? Did something happen?” Gwen sounded a little worried.

“No, nothing happened. He’s still in Prague collecting the documents we need for the exhibition. That’s just the thing…he’s…not here…” Merlin couldn’t help but blush.

“Aww,” Gwen cooed “how cute, you miss your boyfriend!” She petted him on the arm “Don’t worry it’s only two more weeks.”

“But it’s already been three weeks…” Merlin whined.

“But you two text and call all the time and you always complain about him being a spoilt prat that never cleans Hazels litter box when he’s around.” Gwen tried to reason.

“I still have to clean the litter box when he’s not here, that makes no difference. And writing and calling isn’t the same.” Merlin started twirling his pen so he could concentrate on something else than Gwen’s curious look.

“There is still something you’re not telling…” – “Can’t a man have his secrets?” – “Nope, not from his friends.” She said in a sing-song voice.

“Fine,” Merlin huffed “I’m under-cuddled. It makes me cranky.” He felt his ears blush.

Gwen couldn’t quite keep the amusement off her face, but she made up for it by hugging him as close as possible while they were still sitting on their respective office chairs – it was kind of awkward but nice nonetheless.

“You could come over tonight” Gwen said quietly “We could watch a movie and I’d cuddle the living daylight out of you.”

Merlin pulled a face.

“Thanks, but that sounds kind of naughty…”

Gwen laughed and let go of him.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know. A movie would be nice. But maybe no cuddles, it’s not the same when it’s not Arthur anyway.”

~~~

“You’re back!!!” Merlin cried and Arthur almost lost his footing when his boyfriend slammed into him with more force than one would expect from such a skinny person.

But Arthur didn’t really mind. On the contrary, he pulled him closer, buried his face in Merlin’s shoulder and inhaled the familiar scent he had missed so much over the last weeks.

“Yeah, I’m home.” He mumbled and squeezed Merlin ever so slightly. “Missed you.” – “I missed you too, lots.” Merlin squeezed back.

They stood like this for a couple of minutes, simply holding each other and enjoying that they were back together.

After a while Arthur started to pull away. “How about you let me inside the flat properly?”

Only now Merlin noticed that Arthurs suitcase was still half outside their flat and keeping the door from closing all the way. Somewhat reluctantly he let go of his boyfriend but kept close.

“Okay, but unpacking has to wait I need cuddles first” he said and took Arthurs messenger bag to take it to their bedroom as well.

“Can I at least change into something more comfy?” Arthur asked grinning.

“If you really must…permission granted.” – “Thank you, my liege” Arthur made a mock-bow. Merlin chose to ignore this comment and being the adult of the both of them – okay, he might have punched Arthurs shoulder a bit and stuck out his tongue, but that didn’t really count. “Just hurry” he said while he leant against the living room door.

Arthur dropped his suitcase on the bed and changed into a pair of shorts and a loose shirt. When he turned back towards his boyfriend Merlin held out his hand in a silent but unmistakable demand to finally get the fuck over to him again. Arthur took the hand and they made their way to the couch.

After some difficulties they finally managed to get into a comfortable cuddle-position – legs entangled, Merlin’s face buried at Arthur’s chest, Arthur’s arm around him and his hand drawing patterns on Merlin’s back, while Merlin’s hand rested on Arthur’s hip, both their other hands entwined between them.

“I missed this, having you close…being touched by you” Merlin couldn’t help but blush when he said this.

Arthur pressed a soft kiss on the top of his head. “Me too.”

“Gwen offered to cuddle me, because I was so whiny at work. But I told her no. Friendly hugs are one thing, but I don’t really like being touched by people…it makes me tense and anxious and sometimes nauseous…but not you, with you it’s different. I like the way you touch me.”

Arthur didn’t really know what to say to this, but sometimes word were overrated so he said nothing and simply squeezed Merlin’s hand and held him a little tighter to show him that he understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr posted that asked for touch-starved asexuals and also be the fact that I’m so tense these days and could really do with a proper massage, but the mere thought of a stranger touching me like that makes me feel very uncomfortable.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback in form of comments or kudos is always appreciated :)


End file.
